The New Kid comes to Leaf High
by Dough Boy Jr
Summary: this is my first fanfiction. it's for my cousin, NOT ME! so enjoy i guess.
1. Name's Naruto

_**The New Kid Comes to Leaf High**_

Sasuke is waiting in the car.

"What is taking Naruto so darn long?" Sasuke exclaims angrily.

"What did you expect?" Neji said emotionlessly from the back seat, "This is Naruto we are waiting on."

Shikamaru looks lazily out the window and says, "Troublesome."

Naruto burst out the front door wears baggy black shorts, and an orange sleeveless hoody over a black short sleeve shirt.

"Sorry," he said getting in the car, "I know I took to long, but I overslept." Sasuke shoots him a glare and drives off toward the school.

Now there are four main (popular) people you need to meet. They are Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Tenten (she doesn't have a last name). Hinata is the most popular, because she is the richest, the smartest, and the hottest. Sakura is the third most popular, because she is the second smartest, and the fourth hottest, but she is a normal kid in the money area. Ino is tied third most popular with Sakura, because, she is the fourth smartest, the second hottest and mildly rich. Tenten is the second most popular, because she is the third smartest, third hottest, and cool for a girl (basically not ghetto).

First period got started and Kurenai-sensei got everyone quiet. She called roll and went on with the lesson. Ten minutes later, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru ran in, dropped off their tardy slip, and went to their seats.

Kurenai stared at boys and asked, "Since when are you eager to get to class?"

The boys exchanged glances, and then Shikamaru said, "Oh, you'll see." Suddenly there was a shriek from down the hallway.

"Was that the principal?" Sakura asked.

"Ten," Sasuke said.

"Nine," Neji said.

"Eight," Shikamaru said.

"Seven," Sasuke said.

"Six," Neji said.

"Five," Shikamaru said.

"Four," Sasuke said.

"Three," Neji said.

"Two," Shikamaru said.

"One," They said in unison.

Naruto burst in the room.

"Hide me!!!" he said, "Hurry!" Neji and Shikamaru exchange nervous glances.

"Oh, no," Sasuke moaned, "What did you do this time?" Then Tsunade burst in the room.

"Well, well, well," Tsunade said angrily, "I've got you cornered."

The class stared at the two wildly, as is someone were going to die. Tsunade looked at Kurenai, trying to show no hint of her aggravation and said, "I believe the boy is your new student."

Naruto, happy to not have to keep looking at Tsunade, looked at Kurenai and said, "Yo." Half the class burst out in giggles and stifled laughter. No one ever says 'Yo' to a teacher. Neji slapped he hand on his forehead and shook his head.

_**"You dimwit,"**_Shikamaru thought, _**"You are such and idiot."**_ Kurenai looks the boy up and down, while thinking, "This kid is going to be a handful."

Finally she scans the classroom and says, "Tell us your name, please." Naruto turned toward the class and said, "Yo, it's Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke gawked at him_**.**_

_**"Is he really that stupid? They'll kill him for pulling a stunt like that. That dope!"**_

Kurenai-sensei raised an eyebrow and looked at the class. "Why don't you sit by Hyuga over there?" Naruto instinctively thought Neji and said, "There is no seat next him."

When Kurenai heard him say "him", she said, "Oh, I meant Hinata."

Naruto just stared at her. Kurenai got uncomfortable and asked, "What?"

"It's the girl in with blue hair, Naruto," Shikamaru said trying to keep him from embarrassing himself any farther.

"Oh," he said once he saw her, "Okay."

Naruto went and sat by Hinata, who acted like she could care less. The whole class stared at him. He didn't notice though, because he was busy text messaging Gaara (who is in Naruto's old school) about how lame the teachers were there. Kurenai shot Tsunade a 'help me' look and sat down. Tsunade walk to the door, stopped and said before leaving, "Have good day, bye!"

The class responded, "Bye, Tsunade-sama." Naruto looked up. "Oh, bye Tsunade-baa-chan." Half the class gasped and stared at Naruto, who looked around innocently.

"What, I didn't do nothing." Tsunade shot him a death glare and left. The popular squad tried to ignore Naruto, but found it hard to. Especially Hinata, who found her self trying a few times to get a look at his butt.

Finally the bell rung, freeing Naruto of his prison called "First Period". Naruto ran toward the gym. He went in looked around and walked into the teacher's office. The teacher was a man named Asuma-sensei. Asuma finally looked up from his desk. He studied the boy in front of him.

_**"This must be that transfer student I heard of," **_he thought.

"Um….I'm your new transfer student," Naruto stated plainly, "Where to I go to dress?" (Yes, they have P.E. uniforms.)

Asuma studied the boy again and responded, "Go to the boys' locker room and get dressed."

Naruto got dressed and walked into the actual gym. He scanned the room. None of his friends were there. But then he noticed Hinata.

_**"Is that Hinata? She looks fine in that P.E. outfit!" **_Naruto thought. _**"I mean look at those legs and those cur---- stop it Naruto, you aren't a pervert."**_

Naruto looked around and saw at least 20 students in his class.

"Hey, you're that new kid ain't you?" came a voice from behind.

Naruto turned to meet a boy with messy brown hair and a dog like face.

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

The boy stuck his hand out and said "Kiba and that over there is Shino." He used his other hand to point at a boy behind Naruto.

Naruto shook Kiba's hand and said, "Name's Naruto."


	2. This might just be fun

_**The New Kid comes to Leaf High (part 2)**_

Naruto did the drills, paces, and fitness skills so good that Asuma gave him an automatic 100% for his class. The whole class except for a few girls voted him for the track team. (Because he outran even the fastest kids in his class and even though no one else noticed, Hinata saw his shirt come up, while he was running, revealing a hidden six pack.) Soon (although it was oblivious to Naruto) every girl in his class had their eyes on him.

"Hey Naruto, nice stuff out there today," Shino said, "We'll catch you later."

Shino and Kiba waved by and left to their third period class, leaving Naruto to go to his. Naruto looked at his schedule and walked to his class.

"Room 38, Health Education," Naruto read to himself.

As Naruto walked to his class he ran into a boy with red hair and dark black rings around his eyes. (If you can't figure that out you're lame.)

"Hey dude, do you know where room 38 is?" Naruto asked.

"I've got that class too, follow me," the red headed boy replied.

Naruto followed the boy to the class. Once he got in, he thanked the boy and tried to find a seat. He was about to sit by a blonde haired girl, before someone yelled his name. Naruto looked up to same Kiba waving him to an empty seat next to him. Naruto sat down and then the teacher walked in.

"All right class," a white haired man said, "My name is Jiraiya."

The class went on and on. When school got out Naruto rode with Sasuke to his house.

"So how did you like the school," Neji asked from the back seat.

Naruto grinned and said, "This year might be fun."

All of them groaned, knowing if Naruto said that this year was going to be a pain.


End file.
